Over the past several years there have been provided online games that users can enjoy using a terminal device connected to the Internet. With such online games, as disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-192761 (hereinafter “Patent Document 1”), a service is known in which a user can interact with another user, upon becoming friends therewith, when a terminal device of the other user is detected located within a predetermined range from the current location of the terminal device of the user. The entire contents of Patent Document 1 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Online games extensively provide multiplayer games of the type involving a contest against an opponent character by a predetermined team operated by a predetermined user and made up of a plurality of characters. New techniques to generate user enjoyment are constantly required for such multiplayer games.